ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
R.E.X.
Were you looking for the set? The R.E.X. is is the personal aerial vehicle of Ronin, used for combat and escape. History In Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) After Ronin stole the Ninjas' memories atop Spinjago, he used the R.E.X. to escape. Ronin would use the R.E.X. to escape the Ninja after his mech's destruction. After his final defeat at the Ninjas' hand, Ronin called on the R.E.X. to escape yet again. Stiix and Stones Ronin kept R.E.X. under his store in Stiix for use as an emergency escape, though claimed that he had sold her to purchase the pawn shop. Such an emergency came when Morro and the Ninja surrounded him demanding the Scroll of Airjitzu and he grabbed hold of the airship as it flew upwards. However, Morro used his Wind to knock the mercenary off R.E.X. and claimed the scroll for himself. Ronin eventually reclaimed his airship and flew to where Kai was becoming trapped by Strangle Weed, offering him a ride in exchange for something. When the Fire Ninja was unable to provide anything, Ronin flew off, though returned when Kai thought of something. He then dropped the Master of Fire off in Stiix, then left in R.E.X. The Temple on Haunted Hill After being bribed by Nya, Ronin flew her to the Samurai X Cave to retrieve her samurai gear. The Crooked Path Upon returning to Steep Wisdom after claiming the Sword of Sanctuary, Ronin used the time to clean R.E.X.. Later when he stole the sword, he activated the ship's autopilot as a decoy while he escaped down the river. Later after Ronin was betrayed by Morro, he sent R.E.X. to save the Ninja, along with a recorded apology, and the real location of the tomb. However, he also gave the airship to them as an apology for his actions. Grave Danger The Ninja used the ship to travel underwater to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Unfortunately, when they got there, R.E.X.'s autopilot programming kicked in and she submerged, leaving the Ninja with no way out and unarmed as they left their Aeroblades in her. Curseworld, Part I Ronin used her to travel to Stiix and dumped his profits within her on Morro, who was levitating his shop with the Wind. Public Enemy Number One In order to pursue and capture Kai and Nya, Ronin flew in R.E.X.. Functions *'Blasters' - The R.E.X. has double blasters in front of it used to battle opponents by shooting missiles. *'Airjitzu Launcher' - Near the back of the machine, an Airjitzu launcher is located to enhance the user's Airjitzu ability. *'Flight' - R.E.X. can travel long distances by flying. *'Submarine' - R.E.X. is capable of transforming into a submarine. Additionally, its thick glass makes it possible to dive deep into the ocean. *'Auto-Return' - When R.E.X. reaches its destination, it will initiate auto-return. Appearances Notes *It is usually summoned by the whistle of the owner, Ronin, to travel out of danger. **It is currently unknown if the whistle can only work for Ronin or to everyone else in Ninjago. *In the subtitles of Shadow of Ronin, its name is mispelled as "Reks." Gallery REX.png|In set form. SoRRexVolcano.png RexBackCGI.png TVREX.png|In the TV series SoRREX.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Vehicles Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2016 Category:Possession Category:Skybound